Pure
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Did you ever think that Evil was the evilest thing to ever hit HTT? Well think again. Because here's something far more sinister and vile that's coming. It's the very things that created him, and he's the only one who can stop them. Evil's loyalty, however, is still with his creators. So now it's time for Evil's loyalty to Earth to be tested. Accepting Oc's.


**Hi guys I'm back with a new story but before you read this please read my note:**

**So I won't be updating most of my stories (Like Forbidden and I'm coming home again) for a while now (Maybe 7 weeks or 1 year) due to lack of reviews and that I'm not as interested as I used to be in HTF stories. Just had to let all of you guys know that so I'll sop getting all of those annoying PMs saying "XD why won't you update your stories?" Well for all of you people who send my PMs like that there's you answer. But it's mainly lack of reviews. But as of now this is my very last chapter of HTF fanfiction for a loooooooooong time, for now though See ya guys later.**

**Evil's POV**

"Would you watch where you poke those spears? I get that I killed Flippy but I'm still an animal like you guys." Evil shouted at his 'escorts' who were taking him to see someone who could 'help' Evil. _Jeez these fruitcakes could've at least not put me in this straight jacket. I'm not the crazy one here. And what's with the stupid spears, I mean come on with the technology we have I would've expected that they would at least have guns. Guns are humane, and not to mention very very fun. _

"Wait who are you taking me to?" The guards glared at him. "You'll see soon if you keep on walking." One of the guards snapped in a strong Scottish accent. "Now move along." Evil, however, did the only think people would expect a stubborn, psycho bear to do. He stopped walking, only to then have a spear jabbed in him back. "Keep on walking prisoner!" The guard snapped again at Evil.

"I said who am I going to?" Evil's breathing became heavy and he felt him getting mad again. "Tell me before I rip out your tongue and stuff it down your throat." This time, instead of snapping back, the guards backed up into a wall while the bear kept on closing in on them.

Now Evil didn't know what he would've done next to them or how he was supposed to rip out their toughs when he was in a straight jacket. But just as Evil was about to close in on them a female voice spoke. "Hello Evil." Evil turned his head to see a female red fox in a lab coat smiling at him. "Who the hell are you, fox?"

"Why I'm the person who is going to help you. But I most certainly never thought that they would be forcing you to be in a straight jacket and pocking you with sharp spears to make you move. You two should be ashamed of yourselves." The fox glared at the two guilty looking guards. _That's what those two asses get. _"So lady what are you planning to do with me?"

"Well I would like you to sit down at that table so I may ask you some questions, if that's okay." Evil looked at the lady funny. What was this bitch up to? No one was ever this nice to Evil. "Yeah okay." Evil sat down in the chair and began looking up at the ceiling.

"So Evil can you tell me how this all happened?" The fox asked once she got into her chair. Evil rolled his eyes at that question but reluctantly nodded his head. "It started just about 3 days ago, me and Flippy were fighting in his mind as always and he was whopping my butt. But I got lucky this one time and managed to trip him. So once I did he fell over the ledge and was hanging on by one arm. Because I had broken the other one. Anyway I first used this to my advantage and got out my knife so I could bang up his good arm. When I finished he was pleading and pleading…

**Flashback to 3 days ago…**

"_EVIL HELP" Flippy hung from a ledge by one arm that was badly wounded while the other was broken. Evil looked towards the terrified bear and smirked. "Please Flipps do you really think that I'm going to help you? It like what you said, I'm a vile, horrible creature who only cares about saving his own ass. Besides this whole ordeal is your fault."_

"_Evil please, I take it all back! Every single hurtful word I said about you. Just please help." Flippy looked up at Evil pleadingly mouthing "I'm so sorry" Evil pretended to think this over until Flippy finally cried "PLEASE HELP ME. I'm going to fall if you don't save me now!" _

"_Okay Flipps, here's your answer, ACSESS DENIED." Evil stomped his green foot on Flippy's finger. Flippy cried out in pain, his eyes watering so much that he was having a hard time seeing Evil's face. "You…you monster." Flippy cried one last time before he let go of the ledge and fell to his doom. "Hard truth Flippy, LIVE WITH IT." Evil roared with laughter as he watched his good side fall down to the hard ground where he would ultimately die._

**End of flashback**

"So once they found out they locked me in a stupid prison cell where I would quote "Rot for all eternity. Asses. They're all asses. Worst of all after the battle something real bad came. Like a from-another-planet type thing. So with me being the best fighter they asked me to come and fight for them. I ,of course declined, and that's how we got into this whole mess. And that's what happened, did you enjoy the story?" Evil snapped sarcastically at the fox. "Actually yes I did. I feel that we got quite far."

"Well lady don't expect me to open up like that again." But to Evil's surprise the fox just smiled at his comment. "Don't worry Evil you don't have to. But we do need you to help us with one more thing then we'll let you go."

"What is it?" Evil perked up at the thought of him being free and being able to get revenge to everyone in HTT. "We need your help to destroy something that threatens the entire planet. We need you to destroy the very things that created you."

**Well sorry if that was horrible and a little bit confusing but hey I made this today as a good bye gift for everyone. So til I come back seeya later sukas. And don't forget that reviews are greatly appreciated and that you can send in Oc's to be in the story. **


End file.
